lucy2014filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Johansson
Scarlett Johansson (born November 22, 1984) is an American actress, model, and singer. She made her film debut in North (1994). In 1996, she was nominated for the Independent Spirit Award for Best Female Lead for her performance in Manny & Lo, garnering further acclaim and prominence with roles in The Horse Whisperer (1998) and Ghost World (2001). She shifted to adult roles with her performances in Girl with a Pearl Earring (2003) and Sofia Coppola's Lost in Translation (2003), for which she won a BAFTA award for Best Actress in a Leading Role; both films earned her Golden Globe Award nominations as well. Roles in A Love Song for Bobby Long (2004) and Woody Allen's Match Point (2005) earned Johansson two more Golden Globe Award nominations. Her subsequent films included The Island (2005), The Black Dahlia (2006), The Prestige (2006), The Other Boleyn Girl (2008), Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) and He's Just Not That Into You (2009). She has played the Marvel comic book character Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff in Iron Man 2 (2010), The Avengers (2012) and Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) and is set to reprise the role in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015). Johansson's roles in Don Jon (2013) and Under the Skin (2014) received critical acclaim and she won the Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Play for her performance in the 2010 Broadway revival of Arthur Miller's A View from the Bridge. As a singer, Johansson has released two albums, Anywhere I Lay My Head and Break Up. Early life Scarlett Johansson was born in New York City. Her father, Karsten Johansson, is a Danish-born architect originally from Copenhagen, and her paternal grandfather, Ejner Johansson, was a screenwriter and director. Her mother, Melanie Sloan, a producer, comes from an Ashkenazi Jewish family from the Bronx; Sloan's ancestors were Jewish immigrants from both Poland and Minsk in the Russian Empire. She has an older sister, Vanessa, also an actress; an older brother, Adrian; a twin brother, Hunter (who appeared with her in the film Manny & Lo); and an older half-brother, Christian, from her father's first marriage. Johansson grew up in a household with "little money", and with a mother who was a "film buff". She and her twin brother attended P.S. 41 in the upper-middle-class Greenwich Village neighborhood, in Manhattan, for elementary school. Johansson began her theatrical training by attending and graduating from Professional Children's School in Manhattan in 2002. Personal Life Johansson celebrates a "little of both" Christmas and Hanukkah,and has described herself as Jewish. She dislikes the "ScarJo" nickname commonly used in reference to her, calling it "awful" and "terrible". In the May 2014 issue of Glamour, she stated, "I associate that name ScarJo with, like, pop stars. It sounds tacky. It's lazy and flippant." On September 14, 2011, the FBI announced it was investigating the alleged hacking of Johansson's cell phone and the dissemination of nude photographs of her. Johansson said the photos had been sent to her then-husband, Ryan Reynolds, three years prior to the incident. As a result of the investigation, Christopher Chaney of Jacksonville, Florida pleaded guilty to computer hacking. In addition to a prison sentence for Chaney, prosecutors are requesting that he pay Johansson about $66,000 in compensation. Category:Actors